Género de amor
by Sakunoevan
Summary: GenderBender/AU/ ¿Desde cuándo la princesa es un dragón que pone al príncipe en peligro? Pero todo esto es normal en la academia Fairy Tail. Después de todo, Natsumi es una chica un poco alterable y despistada, mientras que Luck es estudioso y centrado, ¡y los opuestos se atraen! [Otras parejas: GrUvia, GaLe, JeRza, MiLa]
1. Como blanco y negro

_Sé que tengo otro fic esperando a ser continuado, y así será, ¡pero simplemente se me ocurrió esta locura y no quise dejarla escapar! Espero que les guste :3_

* * *

><p>Aclaración: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1:Como blanco y negro<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Transcurría otro año en la academia de Fairy Tail, aquel lugar en el que los alumnos eran libres de soñar y confiar en un futuro prometedor. Esos eran los ideales del dueño Mav y la pequeña directora Maka. (N/A: Sí, Mavis y Makarov, ¿se los imaginan? Me cuesta a mí ciertamente). Es por eso que todos se esforzaban día a día en sus estudios. O bueno, casi todos…

—No puede ser que hayan terminado las vacaciones. — Se lamentaba una muchacha pelirrosa de unos bonitos ojos verdes oscuros, que apoyaba la cabeza contra su pupitre.

—Y yo no me puedo creer que hayas pasado a segundo año. — Se sentaba detrás de ella una chica de cabellos negros con destellos azules y ojos de este último color.

—Maldita Gri, ya me estás molestando desde tan temprano. — Se tapaba los oídos Natsumi, ante lo que la morocha hizo una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Sólo te enoja saber que soy más popular. — Dijo con orgullo al mismo tiempo que pasaba una mano por su cabello.

—Uy, sí, creo que voy a llorar. — Resopló desplomándose en su asiento.

Antes de que pudiesen seguir su típica discusión, un pelirrojo ingresó al aula.

—De pie, alumnos. — Dijo secamente, serio. —Muy bien, como todos los años, les doy la bienvenida y les comunico que cuidaré de ustedes otro año más siendo el presidente de la clase. — (N/A: ¿Ya saben quién es? Jaja) Soltó tranquilo, pero las nerviosas eran Natsumi y Gri. Miles de veces habían tenido que enfrentarse a él por los problemas que causaba la pelirrosa, y aunque fuera una salvaje, poco importaría que cambiara, ya que ni la seducción fingida de Gri le había logrado mover ni uno de esos cortos cabellos. —Y ustedes dos…— Dirigió su mirada a las dos muchachas. —Más les vale que no causen ningún problema este año. — Las fulminó con los ojos y las chicas temblaron.

— ¡Sí, señor, sí, señor Erez! — Dijeron al unísono, rígidas.

—Bien, pueden sentarse. — Suspiró. — Y ahora todos recibiremos a un nuevo alumno. Por favor, pasa y preséntate. — Pidió el chico mirando hacia la puerta, por la cual apareció un muchacho alto de cabello rubio hasta el cuello y algo alborotado. Sus ojos cafés no mostraban ni una pizca de duda.

—Mi nombre es Luck, ojalá podamos llevarnos bien. — Saludó cordialmente, pero sin sonreír.

—Lamento que sea así, pero el único asiento disponible es al lado de aquella chica pelirrosa. — Se disculpó el delegado.

—No hay problema. — Soltó sin más y caminó tranquilamente antes de sentarse allí.

Natsumi ciertamente se había asombrado de ver a un chico así, pero tan sólo lo vio de reojo.

—Guapo, ¿eh? — Le susurró Gri con una ceja levantada, pero la pelirrosa sólo se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, si no te interesa, quizás haga que me invite a salir. — Sonrió.

—Haz lo que quieras, no me importa tu vida aburrida de niña tonta. — Dijo cansada apoyando su cabeza en un brazo. La de ojos celestes iba a responder, pero su amiga/rival ya estaba hablando con cierto rubio. — Me llamo Natsumi. — Le dijo sonriente la de ojos verdes.

— ¿No era que no te importaba? — Susurró para sí Gri con ojos caídos.

Luck sólo la miró. Estaba allí parada al lado de su pupitre. Se veía desarreglada, con la corbata de su uniforme suelta y la pollera algo corta.

_Luck's pov_

Esta chica sí que parece la clase de persona que nunca me hubiera hablado antes. Después de todo, un nerd como yo no tiene amigos.

—Oye, ¿me estás escuchando? — ¿Ahora está inflando los cachetes? ¿Sólo porque yo no le respondo? Bueno, supongo que sé lo que es ser ignorado por alguien.

—Ah, eh, sí. Perdona. — Me la quedé viendo un rato desde mi asiento.

—Veo que no hablas mucho, ¿no? — Rio mostrándome sus dientes. Tenía unos colmillos algo raros, pero se veía como una niña pequeña.

—Lo siento. Soy más de los libros. — Expliqué, volviendo a prestar atención a los apuntes que tenía del examen de ingreso a Fairy Tail.

—Ah, será útil que estés a mi lado este año entonces. Yo odio leer, estudiar y todas esas cosas. — Escuché cómo se sentó en su lugar. Y sí, ¿cómo no lo hubiera imaginado? Sólo quería usarme para aprobar los exámenes…. Seré idiota, como si ella fuera distinta a los demás y de repente me dijera algo como…

— ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? — ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Lo imaginé tan real que hasta la escuché decirlo. —Oye, sé que no hablas, pero quería conocerte un poco al menos. — Ahora la oí bufar también. ¿Eso era real?

—Tonta, lo asustaste. — Ahora esa era la voz de su amiga de pelo oscuro.

—Yo…— ¿Debería confiar? Sin embargo, nadie me había dado la oportunidad antes. —No me asustaste, es que yo no tengo muchos amigos. — Ciertamente esta es la primera vez que hablo de esto y se escuchó realmente patético. Hasta la escucho reírse. ¿Tan desgraciado soy?

—No te tapes la cara de esa forma, está bien. — Otra vez, ahí estaba, esa sonrisa tan amigable. No pude evitar verla. Por alguna razón, esta persona me da algo de esperanza…—Entonces yo seré tu primera amiga. — Lo dijo tan segura y de forma natural. Seguramente no tiene idea de lo que eso representa para mí. Mi primera amistad….

—Sí. — Le sonreí sinceramente. No lo creí en su momento, pero supongo que de verdad empiezo una nueva vida.

_End Luck's pov_

—Muchachos, buen comienzo. — Gritó entusiasta una profesora de cabello rojizo que ingresaba al aula. Era una mujer adulta, pero muy bella.

—Ella es Gilda-sensei. — Comunicó Natsumi al rubio (N/A: Yep, Gildarts!).

—Se ve agradable. — Comentó él, pero se extrañó al notar tan tensa a la pelirrosa.

— ¡Muy bien, vamos al laboratorio! Iremos con el curso de 2º B ya que tenemos los mismos horarios de clase de Ciencias, así que compórtense. Ah… ¡Y elijan un compañero! — Todos salieron de allí en un minuto para encontrar buenos asientos. Es decir, lejos de Gilda.

Ya allí, el rubio siguió a su nueva amiga.

—Perdona, Natsumi, nosotros podemos… Es decir…— Luck no era tímido en lo absoluto, pero sí era muy solitario. Hacía tiempo que sólo trabajaba duro en sus estudios y nada más que eso.

— ¡Claro! — Respondió la ojijade corriendo hacia el último par de asientos, entendiendo que quería ser su compañero.

El aula de Ciencias estaba totalmente equipado, con mesas de a dos que tenían canillas, hornallas conectadas a gas, tubos de ensayo y demás.

Los dos protagonistas se sentaron entonces al final. Natsumi miraba emocionada todo lo que había allí al mismo tiempo que se colocaba gafas y un guardapolvo.

—Así que…— Una muchacha de cabello oscuro apareció de repente. — ¿Me dejas sola? — Alzó una ceja Gri.

—Si eres tan popular deberías conseguir compañero rápido, ¿no? — Respondió sin dejar de mirar fascinada la mesa su amiga.

—Sí, es cierto. — Se dio media vuelta la de ojos celestes, y miró a todas las personas que estaban allí. — ¿Quién estará conmigo? — Dio una mirada rápida al lugar, pero nadie le respondía. Todos ya tenían pareja. Sin embargo, desde lejos un chico la vio por primera vez y supo que la amaría toda su vida. Tenía el cabello azul y corto, era alto y de ojos del mismo color. Estaba temblando, pero, como si estuviera poseso, se acercó a ella.

—J-Juven puede ser tu p-pareja. — Pronunció aquel muchacho.

— ¿Sí? Bien, vamos. — Y se sentó en la mesa contigua a la de Natsumi, seguida Gri por su nuevo amigo.

La tarea era sencilla, debían generar una reacción química con distintos elementos. Nada podía salir mal con Luck allí, después de todo, él era un genio.

—Préstame, me gusta hacer esto. — Natsumi le arrebató los tubos de ensayo que estaba mezclando. — Amo esta clase. No tanto como los deportes, pero bueno. — Se encogió de hombros sonriente.

Luck la observaba, era amable y simpática. Parecía que vivía su vida a pleno, algo que a él le faltaba decididamente. Era pequeñita a su altura, pero se llevaba el mundo por delante sin embargo. Era todo lo que él no era, y eso sin dudas tenía que ser genial, ¿no?

—Me gustan las explosiones. — Soltó la pelirrosa de repente. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso? Luck no entendía nada, se había despistado al pensar. Pero al volver a la realidad, vio lo que ella estaba haciendo… Pensaba que quizás ella fuera una florcilla delicada, una muchachita dulce que sólo era un poco bruta. Pensaba… ¡Pensaba estupideces! ¡Ella era un monstruo destructor!

— ¡Natsumi, no! — Gritó el rubio, alertando a Gilda-sensei quien se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

— ¡¿Cómo es que Fullbuster no hace equipo con Dragneel?! — Se dio cuenta de repente, pero ya era tarde. — ¡Muchacho, corre, ella es-! — Miró desesperadamente al chico Heartfilia. Sin embargo, todo ocurrió en un segundo.

¡Boom! ¡Kaboom! ¡Cataplán! Chispas saltaron por todo el lugar cuando se escuchó una explosión.

—…piromaníaca. —Soltó resignada la profesora, terminando su frase.

— ¡Estás completamente loca! — Luck la tomó de los hombros, tenían los dos los cabellos parados y los uniformes sucios.

Natsumi sólo reía, feliz. Era lo más divertido que podía hacer en esa escuela.

— ¡Estás muerta! — Gritó un pelirrojo y la ojijade ahora tembló, cambiando su cara a una de terror y salió corriendo de allí rápidamente.

—Bueno, ahora la conoces. — Suspiró Gri. —Algunas niñas quieren ser lindas, otras tener novio. Natsumi sólo quiere divertirse y hacer payasadas. — Se cruzó de brazos.

—… Es peligrosa. — Dijo Luck más para sí.

—Ve a buscarla si no quieres que esto afecte tu calificación. Después de todo, arruinó tu trabajo. — Se lamentó el delegado, acercándose a Luck.

Al escuchar aquello, el de ojos cafés salió del salón. ¿Amistad? ¿Fe? ¿Confianza? ¿Polvo de hadas? Esto no era un cuento, era la realidad, y esa chiquilla iba a escucharlo.

* * *

><p><em>Natsumi's pov<em>

Me estaba estirando tranquilamente en la puerta del baño de chicas cuando mi nuevo amigo apareció frente a mí. Le sonreí, pero por algún motivo estaba molesto. ¿Nadie se divertía hoy en día acaso?

—Estás loca. — ¿Qué ya no había dicho eso?

—Fue gracioso. — Le contesté aún contenta. Pero negó con la cabeza.

—Puedes afectar mi calificación. — ¿Eso era todo? ¡Qué escándalo!

—Lo siento. Pero igual fue gracioso. — Reafirmé.

— ¿No te importa nada en la vida? ¿Ni siquiera que podrías haberme traído problemas? — Tenía el ceño fruncido. Realmente era molesto aquello. No es como si hubiera pensado en lo que pasaría.

— ¿Qué debería importarme? — Rasqué mi cabeza, pensando.

—La escuela. Tus calificaciones. — Respondió como si fuera mi madre. Igni ya era bastante molesta y aún así era igual de despreocupada que yo. ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente por motivos tan inservibles?

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto estudiar? Prefiero ser feliz. — Respondí como si fuese sencilla la vida, pero al parecer para Luck no lo era. Su cara ahora parecía algo triste.

—Yo… Debo hacer las cosas bien. Tengo que ser la cabeza de la familia. Por eso… Judy quiere que sea el mejor. — Dijo mirando hacia adelante, serio.

—Qué mal. A mí me da igual eso. Pero no te traeré más problemas si es importante para ti. — Me encogí de hombros, intentaba animarlo.

—… Gracias. Pero somos muy diferentes. Creo que… No sé si es buena idea que seamos amigos. — No podía ser esto. No odio muchas cosas, pero si hay algo que me molesta realmente son los cobardes. Me levanté y en un impulso le di un puñetazo. Luck se alejó y me miró con odio. — ¡Estás más loca de lo que creía! Eres caprichosa y no piensas en nada. Definitivamente eres lo opuesto a mí. — Se sobaba la mejilla con una mano mientras decía esto. —No eres nada femenina y tampoco puedo confiarte nada porque no te conozco. — Reflexionó ante mí. Pf, pobre idiota.

—Me alegra ser lo opuesto a ti. Por algo tú estás solo y yo no. — Le dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¡Bien! Adiós. — Se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

— ¡Imbécil! — Grité con ira.

End Natsumi's pov

—Oye, calma, calma. — Gri se acercó a la pelirrosa. — Ya convencí a Gilda-sensei de que no te hiciera nada. ¿Por qué te peleas con Luck? — Alzó una ceja.

—Por nada, vamos. — Natsumi se dio media vuelta, casi podía verse humo saliendo de sí por el enojo.

—Qué humor. — Negó la morocha con la cabeza. — ¿Eh? — Miró hacia atrás suyo un momento. —Me pareció que había alguien. — Se encogió de hombros y siguió a su amiga.

—Gri-sama…— Sonreía embobadamente un chico de pelo azul detrás de una pared.

* * *

><p>—Esa idiota, estúpida, imbécil, creída. ¿Cómo confié en ella? Qué tarado soy. — Un sonido se escuchó en todo el edificio. — ¿Eh? El timbre de la campana. Ya es el receso. Pero… No quiero verla a ella. — Luck miró hacia todos lados y divisó un salón que amaría para siempre. Tanto que entró corriendo: la biblioteca.<p>

Definitivamente lo mejor para él era estar en un sitio así. Recorrió por todos lados cada estantería, emocionado por ver la hermosa colección de libros que tenían allí. Había de todo tipo y género, pero él hacía tiempo que leía mucho sobre constelaciones e historias de ficción con relación a los signos zodiacales. Seguramente aquello era por los cuentos que le contaba su amado padre Layler cuando aún vivía.

Luck suspiró. Siempre lo recordaba. En realidad no, no podía recordarlo: jamás lo había olvidado, ni un segundo de su vida.

Antes de que pudiese continuar en sus pensamientos, se sorprendió al notar que un chico estaba frente suyo. Era alto, de cabello azul, retenido el flequillo por una cinta amarilla, y corto, en picos hacia atrás. Sus ojos verdes lo miraron de forma directa a través de sus lentes con marco rojo, y Luck se tensó.

—Eres el nuevo, ¿no? — Preguntó el misterioso muchacho, pero de pronto le sonrió y el rubio se calmó un poco. Parecía amable.

—Sí, Luck. — Le respondió desde su asiento, aún con libros en sus manos.

—Soy Lev McGarden, me siento a tu lado en el salón. — Explicó aún sonriente.

—Ah, lo siento, no lo noté. — Luck se encogió de hombros, algo apenado.

—No te preocupes, yo soy más de los libros que de las personas. Supongo que también tú. — Parece que sí había alguien en este mundo que comprendía al muchacho Heartfilia.

—Sí, exactamente. — Su cara se iluminó al instante.

— ¿Sabes? Hago una pasantía aquí en la biblioteca, así que, si necesitas venir cuando quieras o sacar libros, puedo ayudarte. — Se ofreció amablemente.

— ¿Es en serio? Eso sería fantástico. Me gustaría pasar el resto de la secundaria aquí dentro. — Soltó feliz.

— ¿Sí? A mí también. Pero a Natsumi no le gustan esas cosas, será difícil que pases tiempo con ella así. — Pareció hasta preocupase el joven.

—Ah. Pero ella… No es mi amiga. — Respondió Luck con una mueca de desagrado.

—Creí que hace un rato lo eran. ¿Es por lo del laboratorio? Pienso que lo mejor de ella es que es espontánea. Se ven bien juntos. — Explicó como si el mundo fuera una novela esperando a ser escrita.

— ¿E-Eh? ¿Q-Qué dices? Ella sólo trae problemas. — Sonrojado al máximo. ¿No tenía amigos y ya le estaban consiguiendo novia? ¡Qué ironía su vida!

Lev rio ante esto.

—Como tú digas. Ah, debo irme ahora, pero nos veremos en clase, amigo. — Saludó con la mano al alejarse.

El de ojos cafés sonrió y siguió su lectura. Ese lugar era extraño, pero no se sentía solo ya.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, para los despistados dejo los nombres de los personajes y su respectiva parte en este fic :D<em>

_Mav: Mavis Vermilion_

_Maka: Makarov Dreyar_

_Erez: Erza Scarlet_

_Gilda: Gildarts Clive_

_Juven: Juvia Loxar_

_Igni: Igneel Dragneel_

_Judy: Jude Heartfilia_

_Layler: Layla Heartfilia_

_Lev: Levy McGarden_

_Gri: Gray Fullbuster_

_Natsumi: Natsu Dragneel_

_Luck: Lucy Heartfilia_

_E irán apareciendo más luego._

_¡Saludos y muchas gracias!_


	2. La guerra entre dragones

_**Capítulo 2: La guerra entre dragones**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Y no deja de seguirme a ninguna parte. Me he escondido en el baño un rato, pero no, nada funciona. Está empezando a preocuparme. — Gri miraba hacia todos lados con terror, como si fuera caperucita a punto de ser comida por el lobo feroz.

Natsumi devoraba con la mano una pata de pollo, viendo por la ventana de la cafetería desde la mesa en la que ambas estaban sentadas. No hace falta decir que no le prestaba atención en lo absoluto a su amiga.

—Es un idiota. — Dijo la pelirrosa.

—Bueno, no sé si lo es, pero no deja de perseguirme. — La morocha la observó un segundo. La ojijade sólo mantenía esa mirada de infinito desprecio, y generalmente era alegre en vez de despilfarrar enojo. —Oye, no me estás escuchando. — Se cruzó de brazos y bufó Gri.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? — La vio ahora con ojos de distraída.

—Olvídalo. ¿Por qué no haces las paces con Luck? Si comieras tu orgullo de vez en cuando en lugar de tanta comida, te iría mejor en la vida. — La regañó con un dedo acusador.

—Tch. — Resopló en respuesta, ante lo que su amiga rodó los ojos.

—No tienes remedio. — Negó con la cabeza.

De repente, las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par, y una chica ingresó de forma ruda. No era alta, pero su apariencia era ciertamente temible: tenía tres piercings por encima de cada ceja, su cabello era negro y largo, con picos; sus ojos eran rojos, su ropa estaba desarreglada y tenía guantes negros con partes grises.

Natsumi interrumpió todo tipo de pensamiento cuando la vio acercarse a ellas dos.

—Estoy buscando a un tal Luck. — Dijo con sorna, al mismo tiempo que le quitaba el pollo a Natsumi y lo comía ella. — Debo darle una pequeña lección. Ya saben, la gente rica se cree mucho. — Dijo mostrando una media sonrisa.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo algo que ver con él? — Ignoró la pelirrosa totalmente los comentarios de aquella muchacha. —No me interesa qué quieres, sólo déjame en paz. — La vio con odio.

—Oye, Natsumi, ¿no sabes quién es ella? Gaji Redfox. Todos están hablando de que golpeó a Elfi Strauss en un minuto. Y todos saben que es la líder del club de karate. — Susurró Gri para su amiga.

—No me interesa quién sea esta payasa. — Respondió en voz alta la ojijade.

— ¿Payasa? — Alzó una ceja la de ojos rojos. —Bien, frutillita, si así lo quieres, bienvenida al circo. — Pronunció y tomó a Natsumi de la camisa, alzándola en el aire.

—O-Oye, espera, no es necesario que- — Intentaba calmar las aguas la de ojos celestes.

—Cállate, Gri. Yo me encargo de esto. — Dijo Dragneel con odio en su mirada, dirigida a Redfox.

—Muy bien, trata de que no te suspendan otra vez. — Respondió tranquila Fullbuster, alejándose un poco de allí.

* * *

><p>Ya estaba terminando el receso, y Luck salió de la biblioteca para al menos tomar un jugo en la cafetería y conocer un poco más la escuela. Pero notó que todos los alumnos corrían hacia allí gritando cosas.<p>

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa en este lugar? Realmente están todos locos. — Pronunció por lo bajo, yendo hacia el comedor tranquilamente. Pero su calma fue interrumpida al escuchar _aquello_.

— ¡Sí, es Natsumi de 2ºA! ¡Está peleando con la nueva, esa chica Gaji! ¡La emo! — Gritó un chico delante de él.

El cuerpo de Luck se tensó. Comenzó a invadirlo una sensación de nerviosismo y preocupación, y sin pensar en nada más corrió hacia el lugar.

Al abrir las puertas, no podía creer todo eso. Si pensaba que Natsumi era salvaje antes, ahora era peor que Tarzán.

Las dos chicas estaban teniendo una batalla campal. Un círculo de estudiantes se había formado alrededor de ellas, y hasta habían puesto mesas delante para no lastimarse con esas mujeres demonio.

A Luck todo eso le parecía parte de las historias que leía. Esas dos se estaban matando entre puñetazos y patadas, daban giros de pelea que nunca creía haber visto en su vida. Parecían, parecían…

—Dragones. — Dijo en voz alta.

Todos allí lo miraron, y la pelea paró. Así, Gaji sonrió burlonamente y dejó a Natsumi atrás, yendo hacia el rubio.

—A ti te estaba buscando. Mira lo que provoca tu ausencia. Al parecer tu princesa es la que quiso rescatarte, pero no va a poder ser. — Luck escuchaba aquello como el diálogo de una película de asesinos. ¿Le estaba hablando a él? ¿Lo estaba buscando? ¿Qué era esto, la mafia?

—Yo no lo estoy protegiendo de nada. —Gritó seria Natsumi. —Haz lo que quieras con él, no me interesa. Pero esta pelea aún no ha acabado, Gaji. Que te quede claro. — Dijo eso y se alejó de allí, seguida por Gri (y esta última por Juven).

Todos lo miraban otra vez.

—Espera. No hagas nada. Yo no puedo golpearte. Eres una chica. — Se alejó un poco el rubio, echándose hacia atrás, con las manos levantadas. Su infancia no sería muy buena, pero sí su educación, y a diferencia de su madre, él tenía principios.

Gaji alzó una ceja, se acercó y escupió a un costado, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Eso es lo que más odio de los hombres. — Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que recibiera un puñetazo directo a la cara.

* * *

><p>Era realmente molesto pasar desapercibido toda tu vida. Pero Luck ahora se debatía si eso no era mejor que ser observado por todo el mundo. ¡Sí, tenía un ojo morado, POR CULPA DE UNA CHICA! ¿Y qué? No iba a golpearla.<p>

_Luck's pov_

Entré al aula y corrí hacia mi asiento. No quería que nadie me viera, pero mi ojo morado se podía ver desde el ángulo en el que estaba el asiento de Natsumi.

Sí, sólo me faltaba un cartel que dijera "Soy un idiota golpeado por una niña", pero ella ciertamente debería tener uno que dijera "Monstruo dragón temible… despreocupado, idiota, imbécil monstruo". Sí, todo eso y más.

— ¿Estás bien? Parece grave. Todos están hablando de eso. — Era la voz de Lev a mi lado. Cierto, él se sentaba allí. Al menos alguien me hablaba en vez de mirarme estupefactamente.

—Sí, gracias. No sé por qué razón esa chica me golpeó. — Juro que escuché risas de fondo cuando dije eso. Miré instintivamente a Natsumi, pero ella estaba seria, con mirada fría hacia el frente. Quizás porque Gri no estaba con ella.

—No te preocupes, ya todos se olvidarán de eso. Pero deberías ir con cuidado. — Me sonrió mi compañero de libros.

—Sí, gracias, amigo. AMIGO. — Sí, remarcado y con color para que todos lo supieran y dejaran de molestarme. Joder, qué complicada es la secundaria.

—Ah, y también pronto se le pasará a ella. — Me susurró Lev con mirada pícara. ¿Pícara? ¿Qué insinúa?

—Oye, no me interesa eso. — Me encogí de hombros.

Ciertamente, lo que pasó después fue algo bueno para mí de alguna manera, ya que los demás se olvidarían de mi existencia por un tiempo. Aunque cada vez esta escuela era más rara.

— ¡Gri, detente ahí mismo! — En algún momento de mi despiste, la susodicha había entrado al salón despreocupadamente. Caminaba como si todo fuera normal, pero, por algún motivo desconocido y oculto, ¡ESTABA DESNUDA! ¡SIN CAMISA! Automáticamente desvié mi vista hacia la chica que estaba hablándole para no ver más el sostén de la amiga de Natsumi.

— ¿Eh? ¿Luka? ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó como si ir por la vida enseñando las partes fuese normal.

—Si sigues desnuda vas a robarme todos mis novios. — Soltó de mala manera la tal Luka. Era una chica de cabello anaranjado y largo, no muy alta, de ojos verdes. Por alguna extraña razón, los picos de su flequillo parecían las melenas de un león. O quizás estoy leyendo demasiadas cosas sobre signos zodiacales.

— ¿Desnuda? Pero, ¿de qué estás hablan- ¡MALDICIÓN! — Se tapó enseguida.

— ¿En serio no se dio cuenta? — Pregunté en voz alta, y Lev me miró resignado.

—Es un pequeño problema que tiene. ¿Por qué crees que es tan popular? Todos la siguen esperando que pase eso. —Me explicó rápidamente mi amigo.

Por alguna otra extraña razón, un chico de cabello azul se desmayó de repente frente a Gri, con sangre en su nariz. ¿Cuántas cosas más podrían pasar en un solo día?

—Luck. — Escuché decir desde la puerta y me levanté enseguida. Era Erez, el delegado. Oh, no, no me digan que….

—Debes ir a la dirección. Ya ves lo que pasa por ser amigo de Natsumi. — Dijo negando con la cabeza, reprobatoriamente.

— ¡NO SOMOS AMIGOS! — Dijimos al unísono la bestia dragónica y yo. Nos miramos sorprendidos por la sincronía, pero al segundo desviamos la mirada. Mi cara era de completa molestia, pero ciertamente ella no había tenido la culpa, esta vez, del problema en cuestión.

—Bueno, como sea. Tú también debes ir, Dragneel. — Erez le dijo eso de forma dura. Es verdad que yo la odiaba, pero por lo que sé esa tal Gaji la había golpeado primero.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver. Me haré cargo de lo que pasó hoy. — Expliqué rápidamente. Sentí cómo Natsumi me miraba cuando terminé de decir esto, pero no emitió sonido alguno.

El delegado se quedó quieto un segundo, pero luego asintió e hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera.

Me fui de allí sintiendo la mirada de todos en mi espalda, y con un "suerte" que me dijo Lev antes de que desapareciera por la puerta.

_End Luck's pov_

* * *

><p>Todo quedó en silencio en ese momento, y Gri (luego de correr a conseguir una camisa en la sección de objetos olvidados), tomó asiento detrás de Natsumi.<p>

El extraño chico de cabello azul ya no la seguía. Debía de ser del curso de al lado como Gaji, pensó la morena. El tema es que al fin pudo respirar un poco.

—Oye, frutillita, ¿y Luck? — La pelirrosa le dio una mirada de odio. Ya se estaba volviendo normal en ella eso. — ¿Qué? Me gustó el apodo que te dio Gaji. — Se encogió de hombros la morocha.

—No sé dónde está, tampoco me importa. — Resopló en respuesta.

_Natsumi's pov_

¿Por qué se hace el héroe en un momento como este? No es capaz de enfrentar a una chica, pero intenta verse diplomático frente a la clase. ¡Ja, qué perdedor!

—Quizás no usó sus puños como tú. — Escuché decir a Lev y dirigí mi mirada hacia él. —Pero te defendió. — Y me sonrió como si el mundo fuese perfecto. —Sinceramente, yo no pelearía con una chica así. Se ve que da miedo. — Reflexionó con expresión aburrida ahora. ¿Por qué me estaba diciendo todo eso?

—Sí, Lev, lo mejor para ti es alejarte de las chicas complicadas. Es mejor que estés cerca de mí. —Dijo de repente Dry. Por dios, ¿hace cuántos años que babean por él junto con Jety?

—No, la mejor aquí para ti soy yo. —Hablando de Roma. Como si él les prestara un mínimo de atención.

—Claro, chicas. —Les sonrió y las dos se derritieron. Qué patético es el amor.

End Natsumi's pov

* * *

><p>Allí estaba otra vez, su asesina personal: Gaji Redfox. Lo miraba con odio y una especie de sonrisa sádica. ¡Se atrevía a eso pese a estar frente a la directora Maka! Es decir, no daba mucho miedo porque era pequeñita aunque fuera la autoridad, ¡pero podía suspenderla si quería!<p>

—Muy bien, chicos, ¿por qué se supone que hicieron esto? — Alzó una ceja la anciana de pelo blanco. — ¿Celos? — Razonó.

—Pf, ¿por éste inútil? Es un trabajo nada más. Tomo trabajos como estos. — Explicó sin filtro la chica metálica.

— ¿Un trabajo? —Preguntó atónito Luck. Podía aceptar muchas respuestas: lo odiaba por nerd, por sabelotodo, por ser casi amigo de Natsumi, por rico, pero, ¿un trabajo?

—Bien, jovencita. Dinos lo que sabes. — Se sentó en su sillón la directora, que, por cierto, es más grande que ella.

—No puedo decir nada. — Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿De verdad? Bueno. Supongo que tendrás que ser suspendida entonces. —Comenzó a amenazar.

—Está bien. — Esa chica sí que tenía pocas preocupaciones. Luck ni siquiera entendía cómo podía haberse peleado con Natsumi, ¡si eran iguales!

—De acuerdo, entonces llamaré a tu padre Metalic. —Dijo esto tomando el tubo del teléfono y comenzando a ojear un cuaderno con números anotados.

— ¡NO! — La pelinegra posó una mano sobre la libreta, y Maka la miró sonriendo: había dado en el clavo. —Está bien. Lo diré. — Se sentó en la silla que estaba del otro lado del escritorio de la directora. —El pedido y el dinero vinieron de parte de una tal Judy. Me dio el nombre de Luck Heartfilia y automáticamente me di cuenta de que su apellido era el de la famosa empresa de Magnolia. —El rubio quedó de piedra ante esto. Incrédulo, tomó por los hombros a la chica.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te dijo por qué? —Su tono era desesperado. Tenía mil ideas en la cabeza, hubiese podido imaginar millones de explicaciones, pero nunca esa. ¿Su madre? ¿Su propia madre? Era una locura. ¿Hasta ese punto podía llegar?

—N-No lo sé. —Por primera vez Gaji era intimidada ante la reacción de alguien.

— ¿Quién es ella, Luck? —Preguntó Maka preocupada.

—Mi madre…. —Dijo en un susurro antes de salir corriendo de allí.

La directora negó con la cabeza, triste por lo que acababa de descubrir.

—Pobre chico. — Soltó.

Erez, que se había quedado en silencio en toda la charla, se acercó a Gaji, y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Veo que causaste muchos problemas. ¿Qué castigo deberíamos darte? — Sonrió de medio lado el pelirrojo, y Redfox tembló como la niña que en realidad era.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p>

_¡Hola, querida gente! Primero que nada, ¡gracias a todos!_

_Por otro lado, explico algunas cosillas que me parecieron importantes:_

_-Luck es un emo bárbaro en el primer capítulo, así es. Pero verán que actúa como un chico que no se escapó de casa como sí hizo Lucy. Es decir, va a tener que enfrentar a su madre (en este caso). Y ahí lo van a ver resurgir, como ya en este cap se puede apreciar :)_

_-Por otro lado, intenté dejar los nombres de la forma en que en ningún momento se olviden de que tienen otro género (porque al estar tan incorporado hasta a mí se me olvida a veces jaja). Me divertí con algunos cambios de nombre también, y aunque muchos son inventos, algunos otros los tomé de cosas conocidas, como Lev en honor a mi queridísimo psicólogo Lev Vigotsky :'D Bueno, no los aburro más con estas cosas, jajaja.__  
><em>

_Para los despistados, los nombres cambiados corresponden a:_

_#Gaji: Gajeel Redfox  
><em>_#Luka: Loki/Leo  
><em>_#Jelly: Jellal Fernandes  
><em>_#Dry: Droy  
>#Jety: Jet<em>

_Sin más, respondo algunos reviews :D :_

_-**AnikaSukino 5d**: ¡Mil gracias por ser mi primer comentario! :) Espero no decepcionarte y que sigas leyendo~_

_-**MichelleEucliffe**: ¡Me podés decir así, claro que sí! :) Muchas gracias por el apoyo y darle una oportunidad T^T Por cierto, un secreto no-secreto, mi primer nombre es Michelle :D_

_-**LairaLilium**: Te agradezco mucho que te guste :D Me interesó la idea en cuanto se me vino a la cabeza, porque no vi en ninguna parte que fueran chico y chica desde nacimiento, jaja. Gracias por leer y confiar en este pequeño proyectito :D Y sí, muchos nombres eran bastante unisex, digamos, pero quise cambiarlos para no olvidarme nunca que eran otro género =P_

_-**Akira Grit Akaku**: ¡Muchísiiimas gracias! :D Sí, vi varios de Erza para ponerle, pero me seguían sonando muy femeninos y otros muy cambiados, así que opté finalmente por ese invento (sí, no vi que fuese real xD)_

_-**Valentina Sofi:** Ciertamente Luck es todo un emo en el primer capi, pero tiene un sentido :D Ya verás cómo crece este personaje~ Ojalá sigas leyendo ^^ Y me alegra muchísimo que te guste T^T_

_Y muchísimas graciasss a: peachcutter, Sakura Hatsu, Himesamy, Kaori kawai , NamikazeMia, YessCristopher, fer kagamine, Captain Sui, NuevoMundo, y a todos los lectores anónimos!  
><em>

_:D Les agradezco de corazón, y nos vemos en el capítulo 3._


	3. Enfrentando verdades para ser uno mismo

_**Capítulo 3: Enfrentando verdades para ser uno mismo.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¿Su propia sangre? ¿Su madre? Sin embargo, eso tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Después de todo, por más que Luck se esforzara, Judy nunca dejaba de verlo con ojos de decepción. "Te pareces demasiado a Layler" le decía a veces. ¿Tenía prohibido soñar entonces? ¿Debía ser una copia de ella para hacer todo lo que la empresa necesitaba?

Por inercia, volvió al aula. Al abrir la puerta, notó que estaba interrumpiendo la clase de una mujer mayor, con cabello largo y azul. Había escuchado que se llamaba Macki Conbolt.

—Disculpe, estaba en dirección. — La profesora se encogió de hombros, en señal de que no le importaba que llegara tarde y el rubio se sentó.

— ¿Muy complicado el castigo? — Le preguntó Lev, pero él sólo negó con la cabeza. Por otro lado, Natsumi se preocupó ante esto, pero ella se mantuvo tranquila el resto del tiempo.

* * *

><p>Las clases finalmente terminaron por ese día. Eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde, y luego de una mañana agitada, Luck se apresuró en salir, despidiendo a Lev con su mano a lo lejos.<p>

— ¿Quieres pasar por la dulcería antes de volver a casa? —Decía una morena a su amiga. —Pero ya no te comas todo antes de pagar o no nos dejarán volver a entrar. — Suspiró.

—Sí, Gri, que bueno. — Respondió sin prestarle atención Natsumi antes de salir corriendo. — ¡Nos vemos mañana! — Gritó por el pasillo.

—Pf, ¿cuántas veces me ignoró por hoy? — Resopló la chica nudista, recargada en la pared de afuera de su salón. —Y ahora debo volver sola. — Se lamentó.

—Juven puede acompañarte. — Escuchó a su lado al chico de cabello azul que salía del aula contigua.

— ¿No eres un acosador? —El muchacho se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

—P-Por Gri-sama, Juven hará lo que sea. —Explicó para que se notaran sus inocentes sentimientos.

—Bueno, entonces no me digas "sama". Y sólo acompáñame si queda cerca de tu casa. Tampoco me sigas siempre en secreto, prefiero que hables. —Indicó rápidamente.

—Sí…. — Loxar bajó la cabeza, recibiendo la "orden" de aquella chica.

—Pero… —Fullbuster vio la bondad de su nuevo amigo. Se había esforzado mucho en poder estar cerca de ella. —Dime algo, ¿te gustan los dulces? Porque en realidad quería ir a la dulcería antes. — Sonrió, confiando en el chico.

— ¡Claro, Gri-sama! — La abrazó contento y con corazones en los ojos. Al fin su sueño estaba siendo real.

— ¡Oye, suéltame! ¿Y no te había dicho que no me dijeras así? ¡Hey! ¿Me estás escuchando? — Intentaba separarse de los brazos de Juven, mientras todos reían al salir del lugar y verlos.

* * *

><p>Luck era el primero que salió de la escuela y se topó de frente con una limusina blanca, de vidrios polarizados.<p>

—Virgo, ¿no te he dicho que no aparecieras de repente frente al instituto? Puedo volver caminando. — Dijo el rubio por la primera ventanilla del coche.

—Pero, Ouji (N/A: Sí, señores, así se dice príncipe en japonés, jaja), su padre me ha enviado. No debería desobedecerlo. ¿Puedo castigarlo por esto? — Dijo el joven mayordomo de corto cabello violáceo. Vestía un elegante smoking que contrastaba con las cadenas que sostenía en sus manos. (N/A: Acá Virgo es un chico y su masoquismo típico de querer que le peguen lo trasladé a un sadomasoquismo, así que va a querer golpear a quien sea =P)

— ¡Claro que no, Virgo! —Respondió Luck cansado de vivenciar esto cada día. —Olvídalo, vamos entonces. — Luck caminó hacia la cola de la limusina, pero antes de subir una cabellera rosa lo encontró. Así, el rubio se quedó paralizado, con una mano en la manija de la puerta y los ojos fijos en Natsumi.

—Escucha, quiero hablar cont- —Se quedó callada al notar el gigante automóvil frente a sí. — Eh… ¿Eh? ¡¿EH?! — Se echó hacia atrás.

— ¡No grites, no lo divulgues! — Se desesperó el rubio, y al notar que la gente comenzaba a salir del colegio, le tapó la boca a Dragneel y la secuestró en su coche. — ¡Arranca, Virgo, rápido! — Dijo por un botón que lo comunicaba directamente con él.

—Claro, Ouji, pero si nos atrapan lo castigaré. — Dicho y hecho, salieron a toda velocidad.

Ya más calmado Luck, se relajó. Pero en ese instante sintió que un dragón asesino le mordía la mano. Así, gritó y la liberó.

— ¡Rayos, Natsumi! —Soltó enojado viéndose la mordida.

— ¿Yo? ¡Tú! ¡Eres rico porque en realidad te dedicas a tener una red de secuestro masiva, y así cobras el rescate! Y yo que creí que eras un simple chico de secundaria. ¡Pero mataré a todo aquel que intente hacerme algo, Igni no pagará un solo jewell! — Gritó con un dedo acusador hacia su "captor".

Luck la miraba con ojos aburridos, y luego de escuchar toda su imaginativa idea, rio un poco.

— ¿Por qué las mujeres hablan tanto? No entiendo cómo se te pudo ocurrir todo eso. Te traje porque estabas gritando y todos se enterarían de quién era yo. — Explicó calmado.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Lo vio sin comprender la muchacha despistada.

—Bueno, no sé por qué debería decirte esto, pero aunque seas una bruta, creo que confío en ti. En realidad no sé si pueda confiar en alguien luego de descubrir que mi propia madre me oculta cosas. Pero, bueno, soy el heredero de la empresa Heartfilia. — Mencionó serio.

Natsumi ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Es una empresa importante? — Dijo luego de unos minutos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vives en esta ciudad o qué? ¿No te enteras de nada? — Luck se golpeó la cara con su propia mano. Era tan tonta aquella chica.

—A mi no me importa si tienes dinero o no, Igni me enseñó que eso no es lo que hace a alguien especial. — Explicó como una moraleja de un cuento infantil, cruzándose de brazos.

Luck la miró por un momento y se sonrojó.

—Sí, tienes razón. Si mi madre pensara eso…— Se lamentó.

—Tu madre ha de ser muy tonta. Y si te lastima alguien, sólo enfréntalo. Idiota. — Le sacó la lengua al terminar su frase.

—Eso haré. — Esta vez el rubio no se enojó. Estaba agradecido de que Natsumi estuviera allí. —Prefiero que nadie sepa quién soy de todos modos. — Suspiró.

—Pero, es tu apellido. Todos lo sabrán si lo escuchan. — Pensó por primera vez la pelirrosa.

—No, no uso ese apellido. Uso el de mi padre en la escuela. Luck Ashley figura en las listas. — Contó tranquilo. (N/A: Sí, tomé el apellido de Edo-Lucy)

—Ouji, ya llegamos. — Comunicó Virgo por el dispositivo del automóvil.

—Sí, ya bajo. — Respondió el aludido.

— ¿"Ouji"? — Rio la muchacha.

—Si le dices a alguien te mataré. — La vio serio.

—No te preocupes, tus secretos están a salvo conmigo. — Aseguró sonriente, lo que sacó otro sonrojo en el de ojos cafés.

—Sí. Bueno, debo irme, Virgo te llevará a casa. — Saludó, ya saliendo de la limusina.

—Luck. —Llamó ella, y el muchacho la vio. — ¿Amigos? — Preguntó directa y firme.

Luck la vio por unos minutos, en silencio.

—Claro. — Respondió finalmente, sonriendo, y dejando tranquila a la chica con todo el asunto.

—Nos vemos mañana. —Se despidió ella y cerró la puerta.

—Se gusssstan. — Dijo Virgo por el intercomunicador.

— ¿Qué? ¿Escuchas todas las conversaciones con esa cosa? — Alzó una ceja la pelirrosa, sin prestarle atención al comentario dicho por el mayordomo.

—Afirmativo. Jovencita Natsumi, no se pierda esta oportunidad y mire a su izquierda antes de que salgamos del parque principal. — Respondió, como si fuese un guía en un viaje.

— ¿Eh? — Preguntó al mismo tiempo que hacía lo indicado, y se quedó boquiabierta al contemplar aquello. —Ya veo por qué debe ser un secreto. No volveré a golpearlo nunca más. — Desde la ventana ella veía la enorme mansión Heartfilia. Un gigante de ladrillos fuertes y con decoraciones millonarias, desde la fuente que contenía una estatua, hasta los arreglos del jardín. O los jardines, no sabía indicarlo bien ante tantas cosas allí.

* * *

><p>Luego de un rato, Luck ya estaba en su casa. Ni bien llegó a su cuarto, suspiró y pensó que debía enfrentar aquello. Así, sin más, caminó hacia su destino...<p>

—Madre, ¿me llamaste? — Golpeó despacio la puerta al ingresar a un gran cuarto, el cual era el despacho de Judy.

—Así es. — Pronunció aún viendo papeles en su escritorio, pero se tomó un momento para dirigirle una mirada a su hijo. —Oh, Luck, te he dicho mil veces que si vienes aquí no debes tener ropa inadecuada. — Reprochó.

—Pero es de la escuela. — Razonó el muchacho.

—No importa. Para la cena tendrás un traje puesto. — Se levantó de allí. Era una mujer rubia de ojos oscuros, y usaba un traje marrón compuesto por un saco de vestir y una pollera. (N/A: Acá se ve como Layla, o sea, igual a Lucy)

—Está bien. — Asintió el de ojos marrones con algo de tristeza.

—Hoy me llamaron de allí. De Fairy Tail. Era tu directora, una mujer que interrumpió mi trabajo. Y me dijo que tuviste una pelea con una chica. — Lo vio reprobatoriamente. — ¿No te había dicho ya que te alejaras de los problemas? Es mejor estar solo. En tu antigua escuela eras así. — Negó con la cabeza.

—Yo…— Luck miró hacia el suelo un segundo, y luego dirigió sus ojos a su madre. La vio de frente, y sintió que nunca más querría que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer. — Yo no me pelee. Ella peleó conmigo. ¿Sabes por qué, madre? — Inquirió ahora él.

Judy alzó una ceja.

—No le respondas así a tu madre. — Se enojó Heartfilia.

—No, madre. No me mientas más. —Luck juró que por un momento ella se sorprendió. — Por años he creído que lo mejor para mí era alejarme de todos, que nadie me aceptaría y que solamente se acercaban por el dinero de la familia. —Desplegaba estas razones mientras apretaba su puño derecho al lado de su cuerpo, sintiendo rabia por ello. —Pero hoy sé que en realidad debería haberme alejado de ti. — Extendió su mano y la señaló.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Te he dado toda la verdad que necesitas! — Se enfureció la rubia.

— ¡No es cierto! — Gritó, callando a su madre. — Tú los alejaste a todos de mí, haciéndome creer que era lo mejor. No dejándome ser libre para elegir por mí mismo, porque es más fácil manejar a alguien que tienes convencido de que la solución es estar preso en su soledad. —Explicaba calmado. —Hoy empecé desde cero, y espero que tu sucio dinero no vuelva a poner a nadie más en mi contra. Puedes hacerme lo que quieras a mí, pero no involucres a mis amigos. — Se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La señora Heartfilia se sentó y se tomó la cabeza entre las manos.

—Después de todo, parece que sigue siendo un calco tuyo, Layler…— Dijo con una sonrisa triste y nostálgica, viendo hacia ningún lugar.

* * *

><p>Luck tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por primera vez sentía que él no era el problema del mundo, y había saludado a todos en el pasillo y en su curso el día de hoy. Estaba contento por poder ser amable y la persona amigable que en realidad siempre había sido.<p>

—Buenos días, Lev, Gri. — Los saludó antes de sentarse.

—Vaya, alguien está de buen humor, ¿eh? — Desvió el peliceleste la vista de su libro para dedicarle una sonrisa a su amigo.

—Natsumi me llamó ayer contándome que eran amigos de nuevo, es por eso, ¿no? — Preguntó curiosa la morena.

—Bueno, ella me ayudó mucho, pero solucioné algunos problemas en casa. — Le sonrió el rubio a ella, lo que generó que la muchacha se sonrojara un poco.

Del otro lado del salón, en la puerta, Juven miraba la escena con odio.

—Rival del amor…. — Pronunció, pero tanto él como los tres chicos se asombraron al ver que una chica de repente posaba sus manos en el pupitre de Luck, y le hablaba a Luck apenada.

—Oye, conejito… Lo siento. — Se disculpó.

Todos la vieron con los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Gaji? ¿Te estás disculpando? ¿Y por qué me dices conejito? — Alzó una ceja el de ojos cafés.

—Porque eres un cobarde. Y te pido perdón por traerte problemas. Es que…—Mencionó.

—No te preocupes. — Le sonrió Luck. — Seamos amigos. — Le extendió una mano.

— ¿Eh? ¿Amigos? — Vio su mano, luego a Luck, así un rato. —E-Está bien, pero no te acostumbres a que sea amable. — Tomó su mano y luego se fue de allí.

—Parece que no es tan malo después de todo. — Dijo Lev viendo cómo se iba de allí. —Es muy interesante.

—Ah, parece que a McGarden le gusta la chica que pone apodos. — Dijo pícaramente Gri mientras el susodicho se sonrojaba. —Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está frutillita? — Preguntó preocupada.

—Ya tocó la campana. — Afirmó Luck.

Desde el pasillo se escuchó una frenada parecida a la de un automóvil, y Natsumi entró corriendo, con los pelos parados y la corbata casi por el suelo. Respiraba con dificultad y los ojos se le salían.

—Me quedé dormida. —Explicó ante la mirada de todos, mientras se dirigía a su asiento.

— ¡Alto ahí, Dragneel! — Se escuchó detrás de ella, parándose el delegado. —Deberás firmar en la libreta, tienes media falta por llegar tarde. — Se cruzó de brazos Erez.

—P-Pero…— Empezaba a excusarse.

—Nada de peros, ¡vamos! — La tomó del brazo, pero al mismo tiempo la soltó al quedarse viendo la puerta. En realidad, la persona que estaba allí.

—Oh, Delegado Erez, debemos ir a una reunión en el Concejo estudiantil. — Dijo una chica de pelo azul, largo y con un tatuaje rojo en su cara.

—Eh, Jelly. Sí, claro, vamos. — El pelirrojo caminó como si estuviera en las nubes mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos a más no poder.

—Hasta los demonios se enamoran. — Dijo Natsumi al mismo tiempo que se sentaba.

— ¿Quién es ella? — Preguntó Luck, extrañado.

—Jelly Fernandes es la representante del estudiantado en general en este instituto. Está a cargo de esa parte en el Concejo estudiantil, y reúne a los delegados de las aulas para hablar de cosas importantes. — Explicó Lev como si fuera una enciclopedia caminante.

—No entiendo cómo es que sabes tantas cosas. — Vio a su amigo extrañado, el cual sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Uro siempre está con ella, ya que se graduó aquí y le dieron un puesto en la escuela. —Aportó Gray.

— ¿Quién es Uro? —Alzó una ceja Luck.

—Mi hermano. — Respondió sin más.

—No sabía que tenías uno. — Dijo Lev mientras anotaba todo en una agenda.

—Ya veo de donde sacas la información, amigo. — Se apenó el rubio.

—Yo tampoco sabía. — La vio con asombro Natsumi.

—Vaya que eres tonta, ¿quién te abre la puerta? — Negó con la cabeza.

—Ah, es cierto, el chico de pelo corto y violeta. Pero, ¿él también es adoptado? — Miró sin comprender a su amiga.

—No, sólo Lya y yo. Mi padre es una persona muy valiente por haberme rescatado del orfanato. Bueno, supongo que buscó una niña más normalita luego de adoptarla a ella. —Explicó finalmente antes de que ingresara una profesora castaña, con el cabello rizado y estaba ¿fumando un abano?

Lev también terminó de escribir su información ante esto.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p>

_¡Holaaa, hola! :D Acá con un nuevo capítulo. ¡Perdón que esté tardando tanto, pero tengo mucho para estudiar! ;w; Se vienen los exámenes finales de mi facu, así que ese es el motivo principal =P _

_Para los despistados, los nombres cambiados_:

_#Jelly: Jellal Fernandes_  
><em>#Uro: Ultear Milkovich<em>  
><em>#Lya: Lyon Vastia<em>

_Y ahora, respondo algunos reviews :D :_

_AnikaSukino 5d: Hola, compañera de fics :D Vuelvo a mencionarte que me gustaron mucho tus fics y ojalá los sigas ^^ Acá Natsumi es super loca, sí, toda una despistada jajaja. Y Gri va a tener problemas con esto de exhibirse =P Un beso grande y gracias por todo!_

_Valentina Sofi: ¡Oh, oh, por Dios, feliz cumpleañooooos! Pero ya pasó el tiempo ahora, perdón TwT Pero me alegra muchísimo que estuvieras contenta por mi actualización ese día, como un regalito de cumple :) Sí, Judy es maldita como Jude, no aprenden estos padres, jaja. Pero acá veremos qué pasa O: Y sí, Gaji se irá aflojando poquito a poco jajaja Un beso y ojalá sigas leyendo =)  
><em>

_Sakura Hatsu: Sí, pobre Luck D: Lamentablemente él sólo es de los libros, pero quizás nos sorprenda O: Juven es super acosador sí, no sé si tendría tanta fama en FT si fuera un chico jajajaj. Y Luck sólo es emo en el sentido de que en el primer capi estaba un poco tristón, jaja, pero espero que con este cap aumente su reputación de muchacho que enfrenta los problemas :D Bueno, muchas gracias por todo y te dejo un beso!_

_peachcutter: ¿Te gustó? Dan super miedo, pero me gusta que las chicas también sean capaces de pelear (ya que en FT ese papel solamente lo cumple Erza jaja). Y, ¿en serio te puso triste? D: Creo que sí fue bastante sorpresivo, pobrecito Luck ;w; Bueno, ojalá sigas leyendo para que veas que también tiene felicidad :D Un beso grande y graciaaas!_

_Gracias a tooodos, también a Mizuki Sheffield, clauly y a todos los lectores anónimos :D  
><em>

_Nos vemos en el 4, se vienen más personajes y sorpresas ^^ _


	4. Los hermanos Strauss

_**Capítulo 4: Los hermanos Strauss.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Luego de las clases, vino el receso, y esta vez Natsumi y compañía estaban sentados en una de las mesas del comedor.

— ¿Dónde fue Lev? — Preguntó Gri.

—Tiene pasantía en la biblioteca. Se ve que tienes algo con los chicos de pelo azul, ¿no? —La vio divertido Luck.

—Nada de eso, es que tú irás a la barra con Natsumi y yo no tengo hambre, así que me quedaré sola. — Suspiró.

— ¡Por aquí, por aquí! —Gritó la pelirrosa a Juven, que se escondía tras una pared.

El aludido se sentó al lado de la morena, viéndola como si fuese una obra de arte.

—Y eso que no estás desnuda. — Finalizó riendo Dragneel. — ¿EH? — Al parpadear, Gri ya estaba sin pollera.

— ¿Qué me ves, frutilla? — Frunció el ceño la chica.

Juven se desmayó y Luck silbó simulando no haber visto nada al dirigir su mirada al techo.

— ¡Tus ropas, Gri! — Gritó un chico castaño de pelo corto y ojos oscuros, con los pantalones más grandes de lo normal.

— ¡Mierda! —Salió corriendo la muchacha, otra vez a objetos perdidos.

—Kan, tú siempre estás ahí para decirle eso, ¿la persigues o qué? — Lo vio Natsumi, y el chico se agarró la cabeza.

—No lo hago, siempre que decido mirar a mí alrededor ella está así. —Traumado, comenzó a tomar de una pequeña botella.

— ¿Qué eso no es alcohol? —Reconoció el rubio, pero la pelirrosa lo tomó de la mano para irse de allí.

El corazón del de ojos café latía rápidamente, no sabía si porque era arrastrado ante la mirada de todos en el buffet, porque hace mucho que no comía o qué le pasaba.

Él miraba cómo sus manos estaban unidas, y se sonrojó, desviando la mirada. Sin embargo, la ojijade ciertamente lo llevaba como si fuese un perro para pasear.

—Todos me impiden comer tranquila, pero no voy a desaprovechar mi tiempo. —Sonriente, finalmente soltó a su amigo y se sentaron los dos en una bonita barra de comidas.

Luck la miró sin entender cómo podía vivir pensando sólo en cosas como esa, sin notar que a su alrededor había un mundo.

El rubio abrió la boca para comentarle lo rara que era (una vez más), pero una persona se acercó a ellos desde el otro lado de la barra.

— ¡Bienvenidos! Ah, Natsumi, ¿cómo estás? —Preguntó sonriente un muchacho de cabello blanco, corto, pero con un mechón en su frente que estaba atado con una pequeña colilla de cabello. Sus ojos celestes parecían muy amables.

—Bien, Mick John. Dame lo de siempre. — Asintió feliz.

—Claro. — Limpió la barra y luego se dirigió al chico. — Veo que eres nuevo. ¿Cómo te llamas? — Sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Luck. ¿Haces una pasantía? — Preguntó amable.

—Sí, soy de Tercero. Soy el encargado del buffet. — Explicó contento al mismo tiempo que se iba hacia la cocina.

Luego de un rato, la comida de Natsumi llegó.

— ¡¿Un pollo entero?! ¿Cómo puedes comer eso? — Se horrorizó el rubio.

—Defbo alimenftarfme. — Respondió con la boca llena.

—Ella siempre come eso. Supongo que su energía debe recuperarse. — Mick John estaba contento, apoyado sobre la barra. Pero Luck notó cuando su mirada cambió a una algo triste. Dirigió su vista al motivo de esto y pudo ver a una linda chica de largo cabello rubio con unos extraños auriculares, que era seguida por otras tres personas. Aquel grupo se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaban ellos.

—Mick, Lux quiere un batido de frutas. — Comunicó una de sus "amigas", o sirvientas, quién sabe, de aquella muchacha. Tenía el cabello verde y largo, y por alguna razón se formaban unas antenitas en él por encima de sus orejas. Sus ojos eran azules, y Luck los miró directo.

—Claro, Fridi. —Obedeció el albino.

—Lo siento, ¿te conocemos? —Le sonrió al rubio.

—Soy nuevo. Luck. —Respondió serio. Esos chicos eran algo raros.

—Soy Ridi Justine. —Se presentó. —Ella es Lux Dreyar, la nieta del director. —La aludida sólo se mantenía con ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados.

—Soy Heber, un gusto. —Dijo de repente un muchacho de cabello corto y castaño, con ojos de igual color, y unos anteojos con marco blanco.

—Bixi. —Dijo simplemente una joven que tenía un gorro extraño en la cabeza el cual no dejaba que sus ojos se vieran. De todas formas tenía un largo cabello azul, y por algún motivo tenía su lengua afuera, divertida.

—Aquí está, Fridi. —Apareció Mick John con el pedido. La de cabellos verdes lo tomó y le pagó, ya yéndose todos de allí y saludando con las manos.

—Nos vemos en el curso, Mick. —Pronunció sorpresivamente la principal del grupo antes de irse, con una sonrisa socarrona y dejando ver sus profundos ojos celestes.

Strauss sólo asintió, desviando la mirada.

—Que chicos más… particulares. — Dijo luego de un tiempo Luck.

—Ellos son del club Raijinshuu. Adoran a Lux como si fuera una Diosa. —Explicó aburrida Natsumi. —Ella hace renegar a la vieja. —Dijo refiriéndose a la directora Maka.

—Yo creo que en realidad es una buena chica. —La miraba alejarse el albino.

—Es tu compañera, ¿no? —Le sonrió el rubio. — ¿Te gusta hace mucho?

Natsumi escupió su jugo y Mick John quedó de piedra, sonrojado.

— ¿De qué hablas, Luck? Mick siempre le da consejos a la gente aquí, él no es de los que se enamoran.

—Bueno, me gusta hace algún tiempo. —Desvió Strauss su mirada ante la vergüenza, y Natsumi lo señaló con dedo acusador, estupefacta.

— ¿C-Cómo es que llegas y de repente lo sabes? —Lo veía la pelirrosa como si fuese un bicho raro.

—Se nota si prestas atención. —Respondió fácilmente. La chica de repente se acercó a él, viéndolo seria a escasos centímetros. — ¿Q-Qué haces? —Nervioso el rubio.

—Así veré quién te gusta a ti. —Le sonrió y Luck sintió un golpecito en su pecho en ese instante. La alejó bruscamente y negó con la cabeza.

—N-No, no funciona así. —Negaba con las manos.

—Ara, ara, ¿qué fue eso? —Rio el albino secando una copa con un trapo.

—El tema aquí es que deberías decirle que te gusta. —Volvió a centrarse Luck, que intentaba al mismo tiempo calmar el palpitar de su corazón nervioso.

—No creo que ella tenga tiempo para esas cosas. —Sonrió apenado.

—Tonterías, si quieres a alguien, dalo todo. —Los asombró Natsumi, quien terminó de comer dejando sólo los huesos en el plato. Se levantó de su asiento y le sonrió al de la barra. —Nos vemos, Mick. Más vale que te esfuerces. — Y sin más, se fue.

— ¿Sabes? Es una bruta, pero es cierto. ¡Suerte! —Lo señaló Heartfilia antes de seguir a su amiga.

—Tú también, Luck. Hazle honor a tu nombre. —Rio viendo al nuevo chico, sin que pudiese escucharlo ya. (N/A: Por las dudas, 'luck' es suerte en inglés)

* * *

><p>Lev acomodaba libro por libro, sección por sección. Amaba los cuentos, y se la pasaba leyendo todo tipo de cosa. Además, siempre estaba revisando la carrera de bibliotecología que seguiría en su vida, ansioso por leer lo que pudiera.<p>

Registraba siempre que estuviese todo en orden y que las personas mantuvieran silencio en el lugar. Los nerds de siempre iban allí y pocas veces veía a gente inusual, pero caminando por la sección lejos de los estantes, divisó en una mesa a Gaji. Ella estaba sobre una silla, con los ojos cerrados y masticando algo en su boca.

El peliazul caminó hacia ella por curiosidad. Eran muy diferentes ciertamente, quizás eso le llamaba más la atención.

—No sabía que te gustaba la biblioteca. —Le dijo sorpresivamente, y la muchacha abrió un ojo para observarlo.

—No me gusta. Sólo que… No hay nadie aquí. —Se encogió de hombros ella.

—Es tranquilo. —Le sonrió. — ¿Te escondes de alguien? —Curioso.

—Del mundo. Estoy algo cansada de la escuela. —Respondió tranquila.

—Supongo que es agitada. ¿Eres nueva? —Anotaría toda esa información en algún lugar después.

—Sí. Me expulsaron de mis tres últimos colegios. —Sonrió satisfecha, como si fuese una hazaña.

—Ah, bueno. Me gustaría que te quedaras en este. —La morena lo vio un momento en silencio. —Bueno, no es que me importe, pero…—Quiso defenderse. ¿Qué había sido eso?

—Sí. ¿Estás aquí siempre? Porque… Me gusta aquí. Es decir, no es por ti, sino, el lugar. —Desvió su mirada de ojos rojos al decir lo último, y Lev se sonrojó.

—Sí. Siempre. Puedes venir cuando quieras. Ya sabes, es solitario, así que, podemos hablar. —Le sonrió.

— ¡Lev, necesitamos información! —Gritó Natsumi de repente, rompiendo el ambiente del momento y el de la biblioteca en general.

Luck la vio desesperado y le tapó la boca con un libro.

—No grites, monstruo. —Reprochó el rubio.

Los dos finalmente llegaron al lado de Lev y Gaji, y la última se levantó avergonzada.

—Bueno, nos vemos. —Dijo antes de salir de allí en un segundo.

—No, espera…—Susurró Lev estirando la mano derecha como si pudiese alcanzarla, y al notar que se había ido ya, su cara de tristeza se convirtió en una de desprecio al ver a sus dos amigos.

—Eh. Lo sentimos. No sabíamos que tú y la emo…—Explicaba Luck mientras la pelirrosa peleaba detrás de ellos contra el libro asesino que aún no se había podido quitar.

— ¡No! Nada de eso. —Rio nervioso y hasta gritó sin darse cuenta el peliceleste, en aquel lugar sagrado para él.

Natsumi, entretanto, logró librarse de las garras del libro.

— ¿Qué sabes de Lux Dreyar? —Preguntó ella sin haber escuchado nada de la conversación.

—Es rubia, es maléfica, pero no presta atención a nada. Es la nieta de la directora Maka y amenazó a varias personas en la escuela. Se encarga de la pasantía en el taller de electricidad en la tarde, junto con su grupo de fanáticos. Es todo. —Dijo en un segundo, estático, viendo a la nada, como si tuviese una red de datos en alguna parte. —Pero, ¿por qué quieren saber eso? —Se encogió de hombros, volviendo a la normalidad.

—Es para Mick John. —Respondió Natsumi sin más, divulgando las verdades de la gente por la vida. Luck no pudo escuchar eso por estar revisando por aquí y por allá los anteojos de Lev, viendo si eso era la fuente de su poder informativo.

—Ah, sí, su enamorado personal. — Sonrió McGarden.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú también lo sabes? ¿Soy tan despistada que no me doy cuenta de nada? —Se agarraba los cabellos la pelirrosa.

—Sí, lo eres. — Respondió contento el peliazul. —Los Strauss son bastante obvios. Si fueras más lista lo sabrías por experiencia propia. —Dijo captando la atención de Luck. —Bueno, chicos, debo terminar unos papeles, ¡nos vemos! —Saludó Lev animado antes de desaparecer entre estantes y libros.

_Luck's pov_

— ¿Qué habrá querido decir? Oh, bueno, la campana ya casi va a sonar y mejor nos vamos.

¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Natsumi? Siempre se va sin mí. ¡Ni siquiera está en la biblioteca ya! —Corrí para buscarla, pero cuando salí al pasillo entendí en un segundo lo que mi amigo había querido decir: un chico de cabello blanco y corto, casi idéntico a Mick John, tenía una mano sobre la pared y se paraba coqueto frente a Natsumi, a quien prácticamente estaba acorralando.

—Sí, ya sabes, sigo estando en el curso B. Sería genial que pudiésemos estar juntos, ¿no crees? ¿Por qué no te anotas al taller de animales? Es divertido. —Le decía contento el señor príncipe blanco. Lo peor de todo es que Natsumi se reía de todo lo que le decía, ¿qué le pasa? Me molesta que sea tan tonta, ¿no se da cuenta de que intenta impresionarla?

—Bueno, no lo sé. Creo que ser ayudante de educación física está bien para mí. —Ella le sonreía de esa manera tan linda, ¿por qué? Creo que ni siquiera me sonrió de esa forma a mí. Además, estoy parado frente a ellos como un idiota y no me notan. ¿Soy invisible o qué?

— ¿Y tú eres…?—Preguntó de repente "perfectín".

—Luck. —Gruñí mi nombre prácticamente. Si algo no puedo hacer es disimular que algo me molesta. ¡Y rayos que ese imbécil me molestaba!

—Yo soy Lisandro Strauss, un gusto. Y ella es Natsumi, mi nueva novia. No, sólo bromeo. Son amigos ustedes, ¿cierto? —Preguntó fresco como una lechuga, sonriendo como modelo hueco, mientras yo me retorcía del asco. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer un chiste de esa forma? Obviamente intenta marcar su territorio.

—Luck es mi amigo. Es nuevo y yo lo cuido de los malos. — Se señaló a sí misma con un pulgar como si fuera una súper heroína de un manga. Muy adorable, pero se supone que yo debo cuidarla.

— ¿Tú? —El tarado se rio con sus dientes resplandecientes de propaganda de dentífrico y Natsumi infló los cachetes.

—Sí, así es. ¿Dudas de mi fuerza? — ¿Se enojó por eso? Pensé que iba a dejarme bien parado a mí.

—No, princesa, creo en ti. Me refiero a que es un chico, él debería cuidarse solo. —Le dijo jugando con uno de los cabellos de ella. ¿QUÉ HACE? ¿POR QUÉ LA TOCA? — ¡Ah! Ya recordé. ¿Tú eres del que todos hablan porque una chica lo golpeó? — ¿Se está burlando? Ah, no, no, yo lo mato, LO ASESINO, LO ESTRANGULO.

—Sí, fue esa chica que venció a tu hermana. —Ahora el imbécil cambió de cara. Se veía asustado. Esperen, ¿hermana?

— ¿A Elfi-nee? ¿En serio? Oh, te compadezco, amigo. —Ahora negaba con la cabeza, como si entendiera todo en un segundo.

— ¿La líder del club de karate es tu hermana? —Pregunté con curiosidad. Ahora entendía yo algunas cosas.

—Sí, y es temible cuando se enoja. Bueno, Mick John también. — ¿En serio? ¿Ese amable sujeto? No le creo nada.

La campana sonó para mi suerte, y tomé la mano de Natsumi ante la mirada del principito.

—Vamos, o llegarás tarde de nuevo y Erez te dará una falta esta vez. — Le dije sin ver al chico ese.

—Adiós, Luck. —Mencionó con una sonrisa igual a la de su hermano, y yo sólo asentí. —Adiós, princesa. —Le dijo a Natsumi con un sonrojo, ¡Dios, que molesto y obvio es!

Cuando llegamos al salón, me giré y vi a mi amiga directo a los ojos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Es tu novio? —Alcé una ceja como si fuera un marido celoso y ella sólo parpadeo.

— ¿Quién? —Todavía no sé si es inocente, despistada o estúpida.

— ¡Lisandro, Lisandro! —Dije moviendo las manos, desesperado por la respuesta.

— ¿Lisandro? No, nada de eso. Lo conozco desde el jardín Fairy, al igual que a muchos de aquí. Sólo eso. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Pero es obvio que le gustas. —Le dije serio, viéndola a los ojos.

—Ay, no es cierto, sólo somos amigos. —Se rio y se alejó, yendo hacia su asiento. Caminé atrás de ella murmurando por lo bajo insultos inaudibles.

_End Luck's pov_

* * *

><p>Luego de las clases, Lev se despidió de sus compañeros para ir nuevamente a la biblioteca, y otros talleres y clubs también continuaban funcionando.<p>

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer, Luck? —Preguntó Natsumi de repente.

—N-No, ¿por qué? —El susodicho alzó una ceja. No sabía con qué le podía salir ella.

—Bien, entonces acompáñame al club de karate. Necesito hacer algo. — _¿De la hermana de Lisandro?_ Pensó el rubio, analizando que quizás él estuviese ahí, así que asintió repetidamente, con mirada seria.

—Ah, está al lado del de natación, me acompañarán entonces. —Sonrió Gri, y los tres se dirigieron al lugar.

Finalmente, la morena se despidió de ellos, pero cuando ya no los vio, suspiró.

—Ya sal, Juven. No quiero que me sigas. —Negó con la cabeza la chica.

— ¿Gri-sama? ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Lo vio sorprendido.

— ¿Qué? ¿No me estabas persiguiendo? —Se extrañó.

—No, Juven es ayudante del club de natación. En la tierra natal de Juven todos son profesionales en eso. —Gri sólo asentía.

—También estoy allí, vamos. —Le sonrió.

—Oh… ¡Oh, Gri-sama, debe ser el destino! —Entró atrás de ella con corazones en sus ojos.

* * *

><p>—Cuando dijiste que tenías que hacer algo… ¡No sé cómo fui tan tonto al no pensar que te referías a esto! —Se lamentaba el rubio.<p>

La pelirrosa entró al dojo con el cabello recogido, un karategi (N/A: Ropa de karate) y mirada decidida hacia su contrincante.

La chica era alta, corpulenta, pero con curvas bien definidas. Su cabello era largo, una melena a decir verdad, y de color blanco como era normal en los Strauss. Sin embargo, su piel era algo morena, y la cicatriz cocida que tenía en la mejilla derecha hizo temblar a Luck, además de los ojos rasgados de asesina.

—Me has decepcionado, Elfi. Gaji te venció. —Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado Natsumi.

—Ese día no me sentía bien, es todo. ¡Pelear es de mujeres! Y así lo haremos. —Rio la albina.

El encuentro dio inicio y las chicas se acercaron. Luck veía todo como si fuese en cámara lenta, corriendo ellas con desesperación, pero a la vez seguridad. Sabían lo que hacían, y ver eso lo inspiraba de alguna forma. Se ve que eran profesionales y esa pelea sería magnífica, no terminaría jamás, tendría un final épico de película y…

—No puede ser. —Estiró los brazos el chico.

Al apenas haberse tocado, las chicas se dispararon hacia lados contrarios como si fueran repelidas entre ellas por cargas opuestas.

El rubio tomó su bolso y se acercó a su amiga.

— ¿Ya terminaste? —Y alzó una ceja.

La albina se levantó y caminó seria hacia Natsumi. Luck se tensó y dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

La gigantona llegó y tomó a la ojijade por la ropa, levantándola.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? —La miró con ojos asesinos. — ¡Eres toda una mujer! —Dijo cambiando totalmente su cara a una amable y divertida.

—Me rindo, este lugar es el manicomio. —Se echó hacia atrás Heartfilia.

Luego de la escena, los tres se sentaron a tomar té.

—Fue genial, y duró mucho más tiempo que la vez anterior. —Decía la pelirrosa contenta.

—Pero si la pelea sólo duró un segundo…—Recordaba Luck, cansado de todo eso.

—Así es, ¡pelear más tiempo es de mujeres! —Sonreía la chica karateka.

—Por cierto, Natsumi, ¿cómo sabes pelear? —Recapacitó el rubio.

—Ah, mi madre me enseña. —Se encogió de hombros y Luck la vio asustado.

— ¿Tu madre? ¿Qué rayos es ella? —Preguntó aún no creyendo que podría asombrarse más en ese día.

— ¿Elfi? —Un chico apareció por la puerta del dojo. Vestía elegante, y se echó hacia atrás al ver a Luck y a Natsumi.

—Oh, Heber. —Pronunció Strauss y el chico la vio a los ojos. Se quedaron así un buen rato, impactados al verse uno al otro.

Heartfilia y Dragneel se miraron mientras lo único que se oía era cómo tomaban el té.

— ¡Tu maldito club hace demasiado escándalo y está interrumpiendo al mío, así que ya no hagan ruido! —Dijo ahora el castaño, enojado.

— ¿Para qué quieres silencio? ¿Para relatar cómo Lux va al baño? —Se burló Elfi ahora.

—Oh, ella está celosa. —Dijeron Natsumi y Luck al unísono, pero los otros dos los ignoraron.

Heber cerró la puerta que comunicaba a ambos clubes repentinamente.

— ¿Él es tu novio? —Ladeó la cabeza la pelirrosa.

— ¡Ni de coña! —Gritaron al mismo tiempo, Elfi frente a ellos y Heber desde el otro lado, quien se había quedado escuchando.

—Ah, Heber, ¿otra vez estás espiando a la líder del dojo? —Se escuchó la voz de Fridi.

— ¡N-No es así! ¡Te odio! —Y se escucharon pasos de que se fue corriendo de allí.

En la mesa, Natsumi y Luck se miraron de nuevo.

—Eh, bueno, nosotros nos vamos, ya es hora de que Gri y Lev salgan. —El rubio se levantó de su asiento tomando a la pelirrosa por el brazo.

—Oye, está interesante esto, yo no me quiero… ¡Hey, eso dolió! —Se sobó el brazo al sentir el pellizco que le dio su amigo.

—No podemos seguir interrumpiendo, vámonos. —Susurró y se despidieron los dos con las manos, cerrando la puerta del dojo.

— ¡Regresen cuando quieran! —Sonrió despidiéndose Elfi.

Ya afuera, Luck tenía una sonrisa de lado.

—Ojalá Lisandro negara tanto la realidad como ella. —Expresó con un suspiro.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? —Alzó una ceja Natsumi.

—Nada, corre, corre, es tarde. —Dijo dando vuelta en la esquina del pasillo y pasar a buscar a sus amigos.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

_¡Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia! :D No tengo mucho para decir, pero los invito a leer mis fics porque tengo de todo tipo y género, jajaja.  
>En este capítulo ya aparece alguna competencia :3 Y en particular me encantó la idea de Mick John como personaje, tan adorable y servicial como su pj real :D ¿Cuál es su favorito? Quisiera saber, aunque aparecerán más :3<em>

_Para los despistados, los nombres cambiados:_

_#Kan: Kana Alberona  
>#Mick John: Mirajane Strauss<br>#Lux: Laxus Dreyar  
>#Fridi: Freed Justine<br>#Heber: Evergreen  
>#Bixi: Bixlow<br>#Lisandro: Lisanna Strauss  
>#Elfi: Elfman Strauss<em>

_Reviews respondidos =D :_

_AnikaSukino 5d__: ¡Me alegra que te guste, amiga! :D Te comprendo con lo de la U, arruina vidas, jaja. Sí, este Happy nos atormenta a todos =P Es una pareja rara a mi parecer, pero me gustaría seguir leyendo tus fics :D Me encantan los celos, estaría bueno jugar con eso también jajaja.  
>Sí, este Juven es terrible =P ¿Verdad que es una alegría que ellos se hayan vuelto a hacer amigos?<br>Espero te guste este capi :D_

_Sakura Hatsu: Que bueno que te guste :3 Sí, al fin Luck enfrenta las cosas! Esa Natsumi sí que sabe animar a la gente, ¿no? Jaja._  
><em>Es verdad, los chicos en chicas son muy adorables :D Para Aries tengo pensadas algunas cosas, espero gusten :3 Gracias por todooo! Nos leemos pronto y ojalá te guste este cap ^^<em>

_peachcutter: Sí, esa malvada madre al fin va a tener que aprender a respetar un poco a Luck =P Y si, la vida es un constante "se gustan" de Happy jajaja Espero nos leamos pronto y te esté gustando cómo va quedando :3_

_Shiroo-Chan: Me alegra muchooo que te guste :D Quedan sorpresas todavía, ojalá lo sigas leyendo ^0^_

_¡Y gracias a todos los que agregan a FF y siguen este fic!  
>Un beso y nos vemos en el que sigue :D<em>

_[Sakunoevan]_


End file.
